


D-Minus

by hallofwisps



Category: 21 Chump Street - Miranda, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Humor, Crossover, Drugs, F/M, Lithuania is a SIMP, Musicals, Undercover, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallofwisps/pseuds/hallofwisps
Summary: Tolys is completely infatuated with the new girl in his school. To the point where he thinks he'll do anything for her affections. Even buy her illegal substances?21 Chump Street AU
Relationships: Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	D-Minus

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this America x Belarus, but then I was like "awe but I know Lithuania like singing" so here's this. Also i got so much secondhand embarrassment while writing the serenade scene I almost cried lmao.
> 
> But yeah, instead of finishing my other fics i made this monstrosity.

_ The plan was called Operation D-Minus, and one of the many schools included in this plan was World Stars Academy. Known for having the world's largest exchange and study abroad programs. At this school was a boy named Tolys Laurinaitis, a straight-A student, choir section leader and has just started the third quarter of his senior year. _

_ "Tolys, could you tell us how this whole mess started?" Mr. Bondevik asked, adjusting his papers. Tolys awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…" _

***

His breath caught in his throat as she walked into the classroom. She had started a semester late, so it wasn't surprising that she was guided in by the principal. Natalya Arlovskaya.

The cold beauty sat in front of him, her ash blonde hair being brushed over the back of her chair. Tolys lightly tapped Eduard on the shoulder, gesturing to the girl before mouthing to him, asking, "Switch me seats." Eduard looked as if he was going to protest, but then lightly rolled his eyes and complied. Thanking him, Tolys tried to sit as casually as he could.

Natalya shot him a glare, which he took as an opportunity to observe her pale unblemished skin, eyes such a dark blue that it could be mistaken as purple, only further emphasized by dark brows and a narrow nose. Tolys quickly looked away, his cheeks flushing. Taking a deep breath, he turned to her. 

"I'm Tolys, nice to meet you," he said, holding his hand out. She quirked a brow, but took his hand, squeezing a little too hard as they shook. "Natalya."

"That's pretty. Where are you from?" He held back a wince as he finally pulled his hand back.

"Belarus."

"Oh- I'm from Lithuania! Haha, both eastern European..." Tolys smiled amicably.

~~~

It wasn't until next week that Eduard had found her facebook for him. He was quick to send a message.

**Tolys L: Hey! **

**Natalya A: hi.**

Soon, Tolys had a real conversation going, or at least what he thought was real. Despite her messages seeming short, he felt himself feeling warm and giddy with each ding his cell phone gave. Even if it was something like asking to copy his homework or complaining about a teacher. Which was worth it to him, since in return she would listen to his issues and problems. After a few days of this, Tolys finally decided to place his cards on the table.

**Tolys L: So… I think it's time I tell you that I would love to take you out. As in, I like you a lot, so maybe we could go on a date?**

"She said no," Eduard stated, looking at Tolys message that was left on read.

"She did not! I mean, not exactly. I'm not really sure…" He chewed his lip. "I'm a great guy- right?"

"Of course, but she's a bit… Standoffish."

"There's more to her than her cold exterior. I just need to try harder to woo her. I think she's just shy."

~~~

That's how Tolys came up with the plan to serenade her. There were a few fellow choir kids in his class that he had gotten in on it. Eduard and Raivis warned him that it was a bad idea, both trying to get him to change his mind. But Tolys had already planned the whole thing out, even letting their teacher know beforehand.

Natalya was sitting quietly, answering her bellwork when Tolys and two others went to the front of the class. He was already a bit flushed, but this was not going to be his first a cappella performance, nor would this be his most embarrassing moment. The girl didn't look up as the background singing started, though she immediately tensed as Tolys started.

"Natalya~" Repeated by his friends a few times. Her head snapped up and they had gotten the attention of the rest of their class. Eduard had his face covered in secondhand embarrassment.

"What do I have to do- to get with you," And thus, the snapping began as the trio got into it. With each new line, Natalya's face only got more and more red, with an expression that kept switching between flustered, furious, and completely baffled. Most of the class was snickering or recording, though Tolys could care less as he delivered his last line with his hand stretched out to the apple of his eye. "Will you go to prom with me?"

Between the mix of 'oohs' and laughter, Natalya abruptly stood. Growling slightly, she snatched Tolys' hand, tugging him out the door quickly. Ignoring the whistles and jabs thrown at them.

"What the Hell was that?" She hissed. Tolys swallowed, face red as he stuttered out, "W-Well, a um, creative way to ask you to prom?"

"A creative way to make a fool of yourself!"

"I mean-"

"Don't pull a stunt like that again!" She jabbed him in the chest with a perfectly manicured nail before turning hastily, accidentally whipping him with her long hair.

"Wait is this a-" The classroom door had already closed again before he could get the question out. "Hm. I guess it's a maybe then," he mused.

Adjusting his shirt, he smoothed his hair a bit and shuffled his way back inside and to his seat. Ignoring the questions thrown his way by other students.

***

_ Mr. Bondevik pinched the bridge of his nose, holding back the urge to roll his eyes at 'typical teenage antics'. With a sigh, he opened the door of his office to invite Natalya Arlovskaya in. _

_ "May I ask your real name?" _

_ "No." Mr. Bondevik nodded. _

_ "Tolys mentions that you said 'maybe' in response to going to prom with him?" _

_ "I did not say maybe. I did not say yes either. But he did ask me…" _

_ She played Natalya at age 25, having just graduated from the police force and recruited for this experiment operation. _

_ "My job was to enroll at a high school and find out who was selling and who was buying illegal substances." _

_ "What's it like?" _

_ "Horrible. Too much body spray, not enough deodorant. These kids don't understand basic hygiene, how will they understand the consequences of their actions unless we start enforcing?" The interviewer couldn't help but give a small chuckle at that. _

_ "So he asked you to the prom?" _

_ "Yes. And I tried being harsh, no use, then I tried excuses. It's too expensive, I don't know your friends…" Her eyes softened for a moment, "Sometimes you will make friends on the job," they hardened again, "But you know it won't last. I am here to do a job first to make schools safer." _

_ *** _

Tolys groaned, flopping onto his bed while staring at his phone screen. "It's still not a direct 'no', right? I mean… There's some hope."

"Tolys, give it up already," Eduard said from where he was seated at the computer.

"I think it's an obvious rejection…" Raivis added. Suddenly, Tolys' phone lit up with a notification.

**Natalya A: do you smoke**

**Tolys L: What?**

**Natalya A: weed.**

**Tolys L: No, but I could get some for you**

**Natalya A: really?**

**Tolys L: Yeah! Don't worry about it**

Tolys frowned since he had no idea had to even get a hold of something like that. He's never even smoked a cigarette before!

"Hey, Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how I could get some weed?"

"Weed!? Tolys, you've never done a drug in your life!"

"It's not for me!"

"Is it for Natalya?" Raivis asked, frowning.

"Yeah, and I think this'll finally get her to go out with me." The boys groaned, but Eduard begrudgingly nodded and pulled his phone out. 

"I'll text Timo and ask him."

~~~

**Eduard VB: Do you know any way I could buy any weed?**

Timo blinked in surprise at the message, quickly responding.

**Timo V: I never thought you the type! But I'll ask Berwald**

The Finn stood up and made his way across the dorm. "Hey, Ber? I have a friend looking to buy weed, but I have never bought any before so…"

Berwald paused, scratching his chin a bit. "I think... M' brother might have had an old weed dealer."

"Okay! I'll call Mathias then!" Timo went back to his room, calling up his roommate's older brother. 

"Hey T! What's up?" The Dane answered happily. 

"My friend is looking to buy some pot, I know you and Lu smoke here and there, soo."

"Which friend?"

"Eduard?" Timo rolled his eyes as he heard Mathias laugh on the other end in surprise. "I'll send my buddy Jan over then, it's all good!"

~~~

**Natalya A: do you got it yet?**

**Tolys L: Not yet, but I'm about to!**

**Natalya A: whos your dealer?**

**Tolys L: Nat, I got you, don't worry about it!**

**Natalya A: just let me know when**

**Tolys L: I will as soon as possible (:**

**Natalya A: ill find a way to repay you **

Tolys grinned, trying not to get too excited at what she had in mind. Today was when Eduard was supposed to be meeting up with a friend of his friend's… Friend. His phone buzzed with a notification from Eduard, letting him know he was on his way. He got up and grabbed his wallet, then made his way downstairs. His parents were still at work, leaving him home alone.

Eduard knocked on the door before just walking in with a frown. "You owe me big time."

"I know, I know! But it's for love, and I can't thank you enough," Tolys said, pulling out his money, "Twenty-five, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Here..." The blond handed Tolys a sandwich bag with the dried green plant and taking the money. Once Eduard was gone, the Lithuanian rushed to text Natalya.

**Tolys L: I got it!**

**Natalya A: great (:**

**Tolys L: Do you want me to bring it over to you… Or?**

**Natalya A: ill see you in class.**

~~~

Tolys walked into class the next day with newfound confidence, feeling himself blush when he made eye contact with Natalya. She smiled just slightly at him as he sat down.

"Do you have it?"

"Yeah, but let's wait a bit," Tolys responded, eyes drifting towards their teacher. And so, the waiting game began until eventually, the teacher stepped into the hall for a moment to speak with another student.

"Okay… Slide it into my purse," Natalya said, sliding the bag over slightly with her foot. Tolys nodded slightly, carefully putting it in. "Now, here. Take the money."

Tolys paused, smiling softly and sincerely at her. "You don't need to pay me, Nat... I did this for you." 

She looked shocked, eyes widening a bit before she grit her teeth slightly. "Tolys. Take the money."

"I don't want your money. Keep it." She rolled her eyes.

"I feel guilty. Take it."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, this is something small." Natalya glanced towards the door, a small groan escaping her lips.

"He's coming, just take the damn money Tolys-" She was cut off by soft lips pressing against hers. Too shocked to respond, she sat there and let Tolys take the money and finally pulled away from the kiss.

***

_ "These kids need to grow up," Natalya all but hissed at Mr. Bondevik. "I will not go too much into it but it hits close to home." _

_ "Family members?" He asked. _

_ "My parents and brother… I saw first hand what these things do. They tear people apart." _

_ "So Tolys was arrested?" She winced. _

_ ~~~ _

_ Tolys placed his head in his hands, elbows resting on the interviewer's desk as he explained what happened. Tolys had later found out it is a felony in his state, and since he was over eighteen he was legally an adult. An adult who made a horrible decision that can't be undone. _

_ "I spent a week in jail wondering what was going to happen. The cops had every text! My word against hers…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I committed a _ felony _ so I might as well say goodbye to college. It's three years probation if I plead guilty." _

_ "Have you talked to Natalya after all this had happened?" _

_ "No… But I couldn't stop thinking about her. Long blonde hair, soft skin, and deep blue eyes… I couldn't even imagine what I'd say to her… The whole situation is still being processed. What the hell did she do to me?" _

  
  
  


Extra:

Lukas loosened his tie, sighing deeply as he walked into his apartment. Waving away the smoke from the living room. "You didn't tell me Jan was coming over today. But I think you'll both appreciate this interview I had with some kid who sold to a narc."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think Lukas realized it was Jan who sold the kids the weed? It was a long lime of friends Tolys went through lmao.
> 
> If you like art and cosplay, I have an instagram @hallofwisps


End file.
